Conflicts
by junkness
Summary: Problems are often happen between couples. ryosaku
1. Chapter 1

First shot: :::Misunderstanding:::

This is dedicated to -8- faces of the moon -8- who gave me an inspiration in doing this. She gets jealous easily. lols ^_^v

:::::

_Hn?_ Ryoma has a lot of questions in his mind right now. Almost all the girls are looking at him while they are walking on the street. They're not even at the school. This is probably his first time seeing these people. _Why are they looking at me, anyway?_ He doesn't even know them or they don't even know him. They are completely strangers.

Every girl he passes by look at him from head to toe. Some smiles shyly. Some blushes. Some are aggressive. They look at him maliciously and seductively.

_How annoying._

He shrugs his shoulders and decides to just walk naturally and don't mind the girls. They can look at him whenever and wherever they want. He doesn't care. He will not care.

Or he will after all?

They really get on his nerves. He's starting to feel awkward and irritated.

_Damn. What's wrong with me? Why they keep looking at me?_

He made a sour face and also looked at the girls who looked at him. He will make sure that they will also feel awkward and embarrass.

So he looked at every girl who looked at him.

Some avoid his eyes when he meets theirs. But some are really tough to make an eye to eye to him for more than five minutes. Their eyes follow him. So he also does that. He won't lose.

:::::

Sakuno's really pissed off for Ryoma always turns his eyes to every girl they meet. He even follows his eyes to them. She's really not in the mood now. They are walking towards the cinema. Ryoma asked her to watch a movie for his father gave him two tickets.

They are not talking while walking and it's really annoys her because she feels as if Ryoma prefers to date other girl than her for he was always staring at every girl they meet up. She's jealous, yes. It's as if Ryoma doesn't find her interesting so he's looking at the other girls. She felt she's going to be crashed. Her heart's shattering into pieces. Ryoma's showing her how uninteresting girl she is.

She starts to step a little slower. She will try if Ryoma will notice her.

...but he didn't. He was still walking with the same pace. He left her behind. He was still focusing his eyes to the other girls.

She sighed with frustration.

So what actually is his purpose on asking her? Just to hurt her?

Are they really a couple? Well, actually, since the beginning of their girlfriend-boyfriend relationship, she didn't feel that Ryoma cares for her. He never changed. There was no romance on their relationship. No I love yous. Well, he is thoughtful. But that only happens rarely.

She's not complaining anything for she was satisfied by that. Ryoma chose her to be his girlfriend. He chose her among many others who are dying to be his girlfriend.

But what she's complaining about is this. He's looking at the other girls.

He doesn't know how it gives a lot of pain to her. What will the others think? That he's not satisfied to his girlfriend's beauty? That's why he's still looking at others?

She looked at the ground with a pathetic face.

_Ryuzaki Sakuno, just how long are you going to hurt yourself?_

"Oi, what are you doing? Hurry up."

She looks up and sees Ryoma's waiting for her. _He's really mean._ She fastens her pace and stops in front of him. They're already at the front of the cinema.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

"A-anything would do." She answered quietly.

"Wait here."

:::::

The movie ended without Sakuno understood anything. She was really into the thought of _Ryoma wasn't satisfied to her – to her looks._

"What should we do now?" He asked. He looked at her but for just a second for his eyes followed a girl again.

She sighed. This is really indecency. Ryoma just slapped her on her cheeks.

"Let's go home." She answered. She was really not in the mood now. There were some tears forming from the corner of her eyes. Ryoma shouldn't notice that.

"It's still early." Ryoma said while looking at his wristwatch.

"..."

"I'm starving." He said and without any warning, he held her hand. She just let it be.

If this happens in different time, she will blush. But right now, she's really mad. Her heart doesn't feel any excitement on it.

***

"Why you're so quiet?" Ryoma asked when he saw Sakuno was somewhat quiet. She was naturally quiet but today was different. He even thought she has some problem.

"I don't have anything to say." She answered and ate her food quietly.

Ryoma didn't speak again until their done eating.

"Let's go?" She asked.

"Hn? Where?"

"Home."

"Hn?" He was really curious about her attitude today. Why she was really eager to go home? "Why?"

"W-we don't have anything to do so we should b-better be just go home."

He moved his face forward and looked at her seriously. He looked at her eyes alternately as if he was looking for something.

"Do you have a problem?"

"None." She answered, turning her face away.

Ryoma's eyebrows rose.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She answered with a sigh. "Let's go." She stood up.

Ryoma was alert and grabbed her hand. "Sit." He commanded.

Sakuno's tears are really going to fall in any moment now. She couldn't hold them back any longer. She stands still.

"What's wrong with you? Sit down."

As she sat down, her tears fell down to her cheeks.

"O-oi," Ryoma was surprised when he saw her tears. "What's wrong?" He was really worried.

Sakuno sweep her tears away quickly. "N-nothing."

"You're crying and that's nothing?" He said as his starting to feel irritated. Sakuno's stubborn for not telling him why.

"It's really nothing." She persisted.

"We're not going home until you tell me what's wrong." He said with an unbreakable tone.

There was a long silence.

Sakuno took a deep breath and decided to tell him what's bothering her – what's giving pain to her.

"It's you. Y-you always look at the other girls." She hardly said.

"What's wrong with that?" He had no idea what's so wrong with just looking at the girls. They're also looking at him so why not look at them, too? That's just it.

"It's hurting me." She said between a sob.

"Why?"

Sakuno sighed.

"Y-you know what? If you don't love me, then just tell me. You don't have to hurt me by still looking at the other girls. Just tell me and I'll understand you." She is crying now. She couldn't stop her tears.

"Hey..." He was really worried and concern. "That's not the reason why I'm looking at them."

"Yeah, right." She said mockingly.

"Tch." Sakuno didn't understand him.

"You should tell me now before it's too late." Sakuno added. "I don't want to get hurt more."

"Hey – hey – "

"I think we really should break up, Ryoma-kun." She made a firm and tough face. She should be strong with this.

"What?!"

"If you're not satisfied with me, then find someone else. Someone who will reach your standards." She stood up and quickly went out of that fast food.

Ryoma was stunned for a second. Sakuno's talking about break ups. He couldn't believe it. What did he do wrong?

He composed his self and quickly followed her.

"Hey!" He grabbed her arms when he reached her.

"Let go!" Sakuno tried to pull her arms but Ryoma's way stronger than her.

"No. Let's talk."

"There's nothing more to talk about."

"There is." He said seriously. This is the first time his tears formed from his eyes.

Sakuno gave in. She knew Ryoma will never give up.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"What are you saying? Why you're breaking up with me? What did I do?" He was really depressed.

Sakuno rolled her teary eyes. Ryoma's really insensitive.

"You don't love me. So why we should continue this relationship?"

"Who said I don't love you?"

"You just showed it."

"When?"

Sakuno sighed with frustration. This is nonsense.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He reasoned. He didn't really do anything wrong.

"So turning your head to every girl is not wrong? What do you think people will think about it? What do you think I will think about it? I'm only human, Ryoma-kun. I have feelings. I feel hurt and disappointed. I feel cheated." She let her heart cries out.

Ryoma was shocked. He didn't thought about that. Not even in his wildest imagination.

He pulled her head towards his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "I won't turn my head to them again. I promise."

Sakuno couldn't stop her tears from falling. Ryoma rub her back to give her comfort.

He didn't know that turning his eyes to other girls really mean a lot to Sakuno. They're looking at him so he just looked at them in return. That's just it.

"What will you feel if I always turn my head to every boy we meet?" She said, still sobbing. Her tears stopped from falling.

He thinks. Then, he gets her point. Now, he knows what to do.

:::::

i love this one shot of mine. just this one,hell. lols


	2. Chapter 2

Second shot: :::Trust:::

I didn't know I will make it a more than 1 chapter story. lols!

:::::

"Yes, I remember you." Ryoma answered boredly. Sakuno, Ryoma and Momo are at the gate of the school and were about to go home when this girl named Mish walked toward them.

"Great!" Mish answered excitedly. "So, about your promise?"

"Hn."

_Eh? Promise? This girl? Who is she? _Sakuno felt her heart's in pain. She is jealous. Ryoma never mentioned anything about this girl. Why?

"What's your business with her, Echizen?" Momo asked, surprised.

"It's a secret!" Mish answered Momo and winked at him then turned to Ryoma. "So?" Then she looked at Sakuno, for the first time.

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma faced Sakuno, too. "I'll walk her home. Momo-senpai will take you home."

"E-eh?" She couldn't believe it. He's what? He's taking this girl home?!

"What?! Echizen!" Momo complained. "It's your responsibility to take Sakuno-chan home. She's your girlfriend!" He said as if Ryoma just forgot about that.

"It's my responsibility to take her (Mish) home today." Ryoma answered. "Accompany Ryuzaki today. I'll treat you lots of burgers tomorrow."

"I-it's okay." Sakuno answered, using all her strength and courage that is left to her. "I can go home by myself." She said and started walking, leaving the three stoned from standing.

"It's your fault. You should follow her." Momo said while looking at the fading Sakuno.

"Follow her, Momo-senpai. We'll be going now." Ryoma said and started walking at the opposite direction. "Let's go." He said to Mish without even looking at her.

Mish looked at the problematic Momo before following Ryoma.

:::::

Sakuno cried the whole night that night. Ryoma's really good in hurting her.

And who is that girl anyway?

He said he will never look at the other girls. He never learns.

:::::

"What time did you got home last night?" Sakuno asked Ryoma. They are having their lunch together at the rooftop. After all that happened yesterday, she couldn't help but forgive him.

"Seven."

"W-who is she?" She turned away as tears formed from her eyes.

"Mish. Don't mind her." He said briefly.

This is his tone when he doesn't want to talk about the topic they are talking about.

Sakuno sighed.

Her trust is in danger again.

How can she fully trust him if he's not giving her a reason to?

"So what's her business with you?" She tried to ask again.

"Nothing serious."

Sakuno sighed. She was really frustrated and dismayed to Ryoma now.

She knows... she will never get any peace of mind again.

She didn't spoke again until they are done eating.

Ryoma lie down and take a nap.

She remained sited.

She sighed.

_How can I reach you if you're this unreachable?_

_How can I understand you if you're this hard to understand?_

_You're making this hard for me to trust you._

She sighed. She doesn't know what to do to Ryoma.

:::::

"Hello again!" Mish greeted them cheerfully. After a few days, Sakuno thought she can just forget what happened. But here she comes again.

"Hn." Ryoma answered. "You can go home alone, right?" He faced Ryuzaki.

_What? Again?_

Can she accept this again? Just what is their business?

Her heart ached again. She couldn't breathe normally.

"I need to walk her home again."

She remained silent and composed her mad self. She couldn't take this.

"Why?" She asked. She wants to show her angry face but she couldn't. Instead, she is sad and nearly in tears.

"I told you it's nothing important."

"Oh, yeah? Nothing important? Why can't you tell me, then?" Her face became firm.

Ryoma was surprised. Mish is just looking them. She's not frightened of something.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Ryoma answered.

"There's no tomorrow, Ryoma-kun." She said firmly.

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma's face is threatening. It's as if he's saying _understand-this-now._

"I'm serious, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno added. "It's really hard understanding you. I give up." She said as she walked away.

Ryoma was still for a moment. Does she just mean a break-up?

He didn't think about it and followed her.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm.

Sakuno tried to pull her arm. She was crying heavily. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Don't you ever talk to me!" She hissed. "You can walk her home every day."

"Hey," Ryoma hugs her even if she's still fighting against him.

"I hate you."

He heard her between her sobs. She's punching his chest.

"Shh..." Ryoma calmed her down. "I'm sorry, okay." He sighed.

"I won't accept sorry that easily." Sakuno said and tried to be free from him. But he didn't let her.

"I'm just walking her home because mother asked me to. Her ex-boyfriend is beating him so every time he's there in front of their house, I need to walk her home. I promised to mom so I couldn't turn her down."

"Go ahead. I don't care." Sakuno answered. She's still crying quietly.

"Hey, understand me now." His voice is begging and really hurting. He doesn't want Sakuno to break up with him. He's been protecting their relationship.

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier? I really hate you."

Ryoma sighed.

"I told you it was nothing."

"_It is_ something." She answered quickly. "Don't you know what am I thinking?"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That you're cheating on me."

Ryoma's mouth opened in shock. He never thought she will think about that. He will never cheat her!

"I'm not." He said. "You're bad."

"Hmph!"

"You should be punished." He said as he felt the atmosphere is lightened.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips passionately and hungrily like there is no tomorrow.

:::::

They walked Mish home together. After that day, they always do that together every time.


	3. Chapter 3

Third Shot: :::Jealousy:::

this one is sure is short! lols.

:::::

"I don't like you talking to boys whom I don't know." Ryoma said to Sakuno. They are at his house – in his room.

They decided to study together and end up not doing anything.

"W-why?" Sakuno asked. She looked at him straight into the eyes. She was surprised when he said that out of the blue.

Ryoma shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't want them hitting on my girl." He said and stood up. "I'll just go buy some snacks."

"U-un." She said. Her eyes follow him.

:::::

"Sakuno-chan," one of their male classmate walks toward her. "I just want to ask about the festival? What will our section do?"

"Eh? Hmmm..." Sakuno thinks for a second. "Let's just have a tea party?"

"Sounds great but that's really common." He said and smiles with sympathy.

"Is that so... Hmmm..." She thinks again.

"I'll help you think." Her classmate said. "I'll talk to you again later."

"S-sure. Arigatou." She said and smiled.

:::::

"What's up with him? What did you talked about?" Ryoma asked grumpily. His eyebrows twitched.

"Eh? He's just asking about the festival." Sakuno answered.

"He's not even part of the officers." Ryoma answered, still annoyed. It's like the guy's just want to talk to Sakuno.

"He wants to help." Sakuno answered, a little pissed.

"Help, che."

Sakuno sighed and shook her head.

:::::

"Sakuno-chan," the guy from before walks again toward her. Classes' are just finished and she's waiting for Ryoma at the gate.

"Have you thought something?" She smiles friendlily.

"Not yet." He smiles back. "But I'll think about it tonight."

"Un."

"You're waiting for Echizen?" He looked around.

"Hai."

"Ahhh. Is that so." He said. "Gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay." She said and waves goodbye.

Just then, Ryoma showed up.

"What's up with the beckon?" He said sarcastically.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said with a threatening look. "Let's go." She said and clung into his arm.

:::::

"He's really getting on my nerves." Ryoma said, giving deadly glares to their one particular male classmate. After days, he's always been talking to Sakuno. For what? Nonsense topics.

"Ryoma-kun, he's just concern about the coming festival next week." Sakuno explained and sighed is exasperation.

"Yeah." Ryoma said mockingly.

Sakuno sighed again.

"Why you're always like that?" Sakuno gave up.

"What?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"You're as if jealous about him."

"I'm not."

Yes, you are."

"I'm not." He said firmly. "I'm just worried that he's hitting on you. He's not even an officer. Why he cares a lot to that nonsense festival? What for?"

Sakuno was surprised. Ryoma sure talks a lot today.

"You do not trust me, are you?" Sakuno asked suspiciously.

"I trust you." He said seriously. He trusts her. He knows Sakuno a lot. She won't flirt – never.

"Really?"

"Yes. I trust you. But not him." He said bitterly and boredly.

Sakuno giggles.

"What?" Ryoma asked grouchily.

"It's nothing. I never thought you jealous a lot." Then the giggles went to a laugh.

"Che. I'm not." Ryoma said, looking away as he felt heat coming toward his face.


End file.
